wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gilneas
thumb|The flag of Gilneas. The Kingdom of Gilneas is a human nation located in the peninsula directly south of Silverpine Forest on the continent of Lordaeron. The kingdom was founded following the breaking of Arathor and is ruled by the Greymane dynasty. Besides the peninsula, the kingdom also included the island of Zul'Dare. By the start of the Second War Gilneas was one of the most powerful human nations, and because of this the kingdom's ruler, Genn Greymane, was not a strong supporter of the Alliance, believing that his own armies would be more than enough to deal with any threat. Despite this, Gilneas was not neutral towards the Horde. Gilneas did join the Alliance late in the Second War, but very shortly after the Horde was defeated, Greymane pulled his nation's support from the Alliance, refusing to spend his nation's resources on keeping the orcs alive in internment camps or in rebuilding other nations devastated by the war. Greymane's isolationism may have been influenced by Daval Prestor, secretly black dragon Deathwing in human disguise, who Greymane had supported to the throne of Alterac. thumb|left|The Greymane Wall in World of Warcraft Sometime after the Second War, Greymane, attempting to forever remove his nation from what he considered "other people's troubles", barricaded Gilneas behind the Greymane Wall. No one, not even other humans are allowed to enter Gilneas. Even during the Scourge's invasion of Lordaeron, while human refugees came begging to be allowed in, the Greymane Wall remained closed. Because of this, Gilneas was not affected by the Scourge. Although the land connection to Gilneas is closed, ships from Gilneas have been spotted throughout the world, such as the pirate ship Heedless of captain Baron Longshore. Apparently thanks to the latter, Jaina Proudmoore managed to convince a number of people from Gilneas to join her during exodus to Kalimdor during the Third War. These people formed the Gilneas Brigade. Gilneas' current state is partly under speculation. It is not known if Genn Greymane is still alive and ruling Gilneas. If he is still lives, he must be in his 70s. The dwarven explorer, Brann Bronzebeard, speculates that the Naga may have taken Gilneas, though there is no proof to support this. Gilneas Sparkling Water can be purchased in the Old Hillsbrad Foothills section of the Caverns of Time instance. This water replaces Purified Draenic Water, which wouldn't have been found on Azeroth at the time the instance takes place. Gilneas in Warcraft II NOTE: The following information is taken from the Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness manual. Leader: Genn Greymane Nation Color: Black Background: Despite the impending Orcish invasion, Gilneas has remained separate from the Alliance of Lordaeron. As ruler of one of the strongest Human nations, Genn Greymane is convinced that his own armies can deal with any threat, and has therefore remained unmoved by Lord Lothar's pleas for unity. Despite this apparent disdain for the Alliance, the denizens of Gilneas harbor no fondness for the Orcs or their allies and are prepared to meet them blade for blade. Trivia thumb|The other side of the Greymane Wall in World of Warcraft *Gilneas may be added to WoW in the future. It is not currently a part of the physical geography of the gameworld. On the other side of the Greymane Wall there is only a small, flat area, bordered by the ocean. *Before the new Alliance race for the Burning Crusade was announced there was rumors that the inhabitants of Gilneas have turned into Worgen and that Worgen would be the new race and Gilneas their homeland *In response to a question at Blizzcon, Metzen mentioned that they had 'forgotten' about Gilneas.http://www.enworld.org/archive/index.php/t-154286.html Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Closed Zones Category:Human Nations